It is well known in the art to install an edge forming tool on a compactor to form an edge in a mat of paved material, for example, asphalt. The edge forming tool may be mounted to a frame of the compactor and may include an edge cutting tool or an edge roller depending on specific requirements of an application.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,500,363 discloses a compactor that includes a frame and a compacting element coupled to the frame. In the compactor of the '363 patent, an edge wheel assembly is also coupled to the frame and is adjustable between a raised configuration and a lowered configuration at which an edge wheel contacts a substrate outboard of the compacting element. The compactor of the '363 patent also includes a spray system for the edge wheel, and a control device that is in control communication with the spray system. The control device is configured to command activation of the spray system in response to detecting a lowering of the edge wheel. However, the '363 patent does not disclose a manner in which the control device controls an operation of the edge wheel assembly. It is envisioned that control in the operation of the edge wheel assembly may provide ease to an operator in performing an edge forming operation using the compactor.
Hence, there is a need for a control system and a method for providing control in the operation of the edge forming tool.